


Missing

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Mission Impossible. We are making no money from this fic.Summary: Follows How To Train Your Teammate. Ethan promised he’d always come back.Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 8





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Disciplinary spanking; D/s; Slash; Sexual content  
> Pairing: Ethan/William

The mission had gone sideways, very quickly. What should have been a simple gathering of intel had ultimately ended with Ethan cut off from the team. Faced with an enemy, his comms had been knocked out while he'd been fighting in the tunnels. And while cut off from the rest of the team, he'd been overpowered. Rather than being captured, he'd wound up taking a dive through the tunnel, into the water that surrounded the tiny island they'd been dropped onto.

The fall wasn't far, not enough for the force to kill him or even knock him unconscious, but his com was out and he was very quickly fighting to swim against the current that pulled at him and threatened to drag him down.

***

Benji had been trying frantically to reconnect to their team lead, with no success. He'd informed Luther as soon as it had happened, since Luther was closest in position to do something. He'd informed Ilsa only seconds later and told her to quickly finish their part, so that a quick getaway could be made if necessary.

Ilsa was already finished and on her way back to the beach. "I knew something had to be up when all the guards suddenly left and I could plant my bugs without the usual cat and mouse..." she muttered to Benji, as she dropped down beside him and began to prepare for their extraction when Brandt would fly in with a helicopter and scoop them up. "You tell Brandt yet?" she asked, surprised not to hear the other man yelling in their ears. He'd already been unhappy about being relegated to chauffeur duty, but he'd been wounded badly enough the previous leg of their op to slow him down, so Ethan had vetoed him being in the thick of things. And since Brandt was one of IMFs better pilots and they _did_ need extraction, he hadn't argued.

"Ethan said no contact with the chopper until extract, as it would require a different frequency to reach it and we need Will hidden until the last second..." Benji grimaced. "You know if I tell him, he'll come in early and I want to give Luther time to do something first."

"On your head..." Ilsa snorted delicately, knowing how difficult and peevish Brandt could be when he thought anyone but Ethan was trying to control him by withholding information.

Benji grimaced and continued trying to connect to Ethan. "Hunter! Water-witch has finished. Golem is headed your way. Please answer before Banshee starts yelling my ear off... Golem... have you found Hunter yet?"

"No sign of him, but I found his handiwork," Luther reported into the comms. A more worried note crept into his voice as he continued, "A lot of guards down, but it looks like someone fell in the tunnel. Or was dropped," he added, putting voice to the worst possible outcome: that Ethan had been knocked unconscious, or worse, and ended up thrown out to sea.

Luther didn't say it, though. Didn't mention the possibility, even though it was a very real one.

"Damn... get back here. If he went in the tunnel, he might have been dragged out to sea. We'll need to search with the helicopter..." Benji said. "I'll bring Banshee in to get us."

"You told Banshee about Hunter's disappearance yet?" Luther asked. "Cause if not, you'll want to wait until we can all stop him going crazy."

"Not yet... he'll figure it out soon enough when we jump on board and Hunter isn't with us..." Benji grimaced.

"So, sit on him to stop him doing something crazy like jumping into the ocean after Hunter," Luther said, as he joined them. "Got it."

"That sums it up nicely," Ilsa remarked.

Benji quickly signaled William to fly in for them. Two minutes later, the helicopter was swooping to their position and the three were scrambling on board.

"Where's Ethan?!" William asked, as soon as he noted the other man wasn't running toward them.

"He disappeared in the tunnel," Luther said. "If we circle over the water, we should be able to see him."

Will immediately lifted off, trusting the others had secured themselves into the chopper. He carefully flew around the island, searching the beach and surrounding water; to no avail. He didn't see Ethan. It was fast reaching a point where they would have to abandon the search and escape. Ethan was either captured or dead. He'd want Will to get the others out safely. Reluctantly, he made one last circle before flying everyone else to safety.

Luther didn't try the comms again. If Ethan wasn't answering, then he couldn't, for whatever reason. "He'll get in contact with us when it's safe," he said out loud, not putting any voice to the possibility that Ethan could be dead. The man had survived things that should have killed him before. And if he'd been captured? They'd handle that too.

"Yeah, he will..." Will said, as confidently as he could, though he couldn't hide the tremor of worry in his voice.

Ilsa, shifted and put a hand on Will's shoulder. "We'll get him back." Her voice was confident.

"We'll get back to the base. Start circling our search out from there," Luther stated.

Will didn't say anything to that. He knew all of them would do whatever it took to either find Ethan, or find his body, and bring him home. He supposed they were lucky they weren't in the middle of the ocean; that the small private island was actually only a mile or so from the mainland. If Ethan had been dragged out to sea, it wasn't impossible that he would find a way to the mainland if he had his bearings and wasn't wounded too badly.

Luther moved over to sit next to Benji, aware that he would be checking the situation through surveillance. Ethan was too good at his job to be picked up by cameras normally...but if their leader was hurt, he might not be as careful as normal.

Thirty minutes later, Will was landing the chopper at the small airfield that was near to their base. He hadn't seen Ethan in the water and they hadn't got a response on the comms, or any of their other equipment. He could only hope Ethan had found a way out.

***

Getting away from the island hadn't gone nearly as smoothly as it could have done. For one thing, Ethan had hit his head and had then ended up having to shelter under the water when some of the guards from the island began firing. He was bruised and cut, his clothing ripped and torn. And by the time he resurfaced, he couldn't see any sign of the helicopter, or even use his comms to call the others.

Shore wasn't that far away and despite the throbbing in his head, Ethan immediately began swimming in that direction. He needed to get out of the water and regroup with the others.

***

William really shouldn't have been surprised. As often as it had happened in the past, finding out there was a leak, or a mole, or whatever in IMF was becoming a common occurrence. Finding armed assailants at their safe-base wasn't ideal... but it wasn't something they didn't deal with on a regular Tuesday either. The four of them had separated and scattered with plans to meet at another safe base once the leak had been found and 'contained'. He hoped the other three didn't run into any problems and they could all have a beer together when this cluster-fuck of a mission was over. As it was, he was now alone. He decided to head to a safe-house only he and Ethan knew of... just in case Ethan had made it back to the mainland and discovered the base compromised, he'd have a better chance of at least finding Will.

***

By the time Ethan got back to the base, it was to find that it was compromised. Only luck and quick reflexes, even if the bump on his head had slowed him a little bit, kept him from being caught by the armed infiltrators.

Since the rest of the team were, more than likely, scattered, Ethan didn't try the usual forms of communication. Instead, he headed to an internet cafe, wearing a cap that was pulled down over his head.

He paid for time in cash and used a throwaway email account to send a message to Benji.

***

Benji was relieved that Ethan had made it back. He wasn't able to communicate with the others using their normal means either, but he did send out an email to let the others know Ethan had contacted him. While doing so, he noted an email from William indicating that the person they had been attempting to stop was making his move that afternoon and sending coordinates for them all to meet at the location to take their target down. Benji quickly forwarded that email to Ethan.

William didn't check his email for responses. He spent his time preparing for finishing the mission, so that he could return to looking for Ethan.

***

Ethan didn't stay in the cafe for long, but it was long enough to receive the email from Benji that had come from William. Quickly wiping away any traces, after memorizing the time and location, Ethan left the cafe and followed the directions he'd been sent.

***

They had reached the rendezvous point and quickly made a plan, before Ethan had arrived, and they moved in for a three pronged 'attack'. William had quickly done what he needed and then was getting ready to head back to the meeting point to set things in motion when he noticed their target suddenly changing directions, talking into a cell-phone. They were going to lose him if Will didn't act. So, he did. Taking no care for his own safety and putting himself at risk to stop their target from escaping, Will intercepted the other man, not noticing the henchman taking aim.

Ethan had arrived, just in time to spot William switching directions. Going against the plan that had been made. And, worse, putting himself directly into the line of fire for another enemy.

Without thinking, simply reacting, Ethan went for the henchman who was aiming at his lover. His movement was quick and unnoticeable; he took the man out without drawing attention to himself, then moved to intercept William.

By the time Ethan reached William, he had their target on the ground and Ilsa and Luther were also there, bundling the other man up to take in before too many other people noticed the altercation. 

William didn't see Ethan until the other man was almost on top of him.

Ethan quickly grasped hold of William, swiftly checking to make sure he hadn't been injured in any way. He only moved them enough so that they wouldn't draw any undue attention to themselves.

"Wait, Ethan... when did you get back? We looked all over for you... Wait... did we get everything? Is the intel on him?" William attempted to pull free so he could make sure their target had what they had been after, in case he needed to look for it.

"I fell in the ocean, managed to swim to shore, found the base compromised and sent an email from one of the internet cafes," Ethan answered. "Leave the target to the rest of the team. _We_ need to deal with you changing the plan and putting yourself in danger. Something I told you I wouldn't let happen."

"I had to stop him! The plan needed to change if I was going to stop him; I didn't know you'd made it out and I didn't want him to get away and make you being gone for nothing..." Will swallowed. "...And I wanted to go look for you again as soon as possible."

"I _told_ you I would always find my way back to you," Ethan said. "And even if I had stayed gone...you know better than to put yourself in danger. You were nearly taken out." He gestured towards the henchman he'd knocked out. "I'm going to spank you. I'm sure you don't want me turning you over my knee in front of the rest of the team." His grip on William's arms was tight; like he was worried that if he let go, the other man would just rush straight back into a dangerous situation.

That caught William up short and he gave Ethan a confused look. "Right now?" he finally asked, not sure he understood right. He didn't comment on Ethan's promise to always return; Ethan had made that promise and he'd kept it. The fact William had been afraid that life had interfered and prevented him from keeping the promise was evident. There was nothing really to say to that.

"You put yourself in unnecessary danger," Ethan said. "I told you that losing you wasn't acceptable. Would never _be_ acceptable. And that I'd do whatever it took to keep you from destroying yourself." He gently squeezed William's arms. "The target's been taken into custody. So, I'm going to take you home and deal with what happened today."

William swallowed hard, part of him wanting to argue about it being unfair. But it wasn't really unfair. Had Ethan been there from the beginning of them starting this particular op, he knew he would have never done what he'd done. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he motioned toward Benji to let him know he was with Ethan. The others knew what to do and if there were any problems, they would contact Ethan. The knowing look on Benji and Luther's faces told him they already suspected what was going to happen; he didn't need to push Ethan into proving their suspicions right in front of them. "Are you driving? Or am I?" he asked, in a subdued voice.

"I'll drive." Ethan wrapped his arm around William's waist, the action possessive, keeping his lover close as he headed towards the vehicle.

William didn't argue. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the wounds he had sustained that had kept him out of the action the day before was finally catching up to him. Plus, he didn't want to argue with Ethan. Not when he was so relieved the other man had returned to him.

Reaching the vehicle, Ethan settled William in and put the seatbelt on him, then moved round to the driver's side to get in himself. As he began to drive, he commented, "Before anything else, I'm going to check how those injuries you sustained are doing."

Will relaxed back into the seat, trusting Ethan to get them home safely. "Until today, I've been careful..." he said softly.

"It's today that I'm worried about," Ethan admitted.

"I... I saw him escaping. I know I should have taken enough time to be sure I wasn't putting myself in danger, but I'm not sure I would have seen that sniper anyway." Will swallowed.

"Which was one of the reasons why you shouldn't have been taking off after the target alone," Ethan said. "I know you're still struggling to move past your lack of self-preservation, but that's why I'm going to spank you. So that if it happens again, you'll think next time."

Will slumped. "Everyone goes in alone. It's part of the job..." His protest wasn't overly strong, though. He knew if he had truly been in a position where he couldn't wait for backup and where they couldn't let the target escape, Ethan wouldn't be upset with him. The situation, maybe, but not him. The truth was, he could have waited for backup and they _didn't_ have to nab the target there. They could have got him elsewhere.

"Not all the time and not unless it's _absolutely_ necessary," Ethan answered, parking outside their house. "And we both know it wasn't necessary this time." He got out of the car and walked round, opening William's door and undoing the other man's seatbelt, guiding him out.

"No, sir, it wasn't," Will reluctantly admitted. He was so relieved and happy Ethan was back and it almost physically hurt that the first thing that was occurring after reuniting with the man was him being punished for doing what he knew Ethan wouldn't want him to do. He slumped as he followed his lover into the house.

Once they were inside, with the door safely locked behind them, Ethan moved to begin removing Will's clothes. He hadn't been kidding when he'd said he wanted to check his lover over first.

Will swallowed and blinked, licking his lips as he cooperated as much as possible. It didn't take long before he was fully naked. He lowered his gaze submissively, standing in such a way that Ethan could examine him fully with no difficulty.

Ethan began to carefully examine his lover, making sure to check each bruise and injury. He'd grabbed the first aid kit, but luckily, none of the cuts had been reopened and when he finally finished the examination, he was relieved to find that Will putting strain on his injuries hadn't made them worse.

Will swallowed again, hesitantly looking at Ethan through lowered lashes. He kept his movements careful and as submissive as possible; not only because he wanted to calm his Dominant, but because he needed to give control to Ethan. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I never wanted to worry or upset you."

"I love you, Will." Ethan wrapped his arms around the other man in a tight hug. "I'm going to worry about you. If I hadn't noticed the sniper, I could have lost you. I can't lose you," he said softly.

"I was afraid I'd lost you," Will admitted. "When we couldn't find you, I imagined the worst. I just wanted the mission to be over so I could look for you."

"I found my way back to you," Ethan said. "I will _always_ find my way back to you. But you have a responsibility to keep yourself safe too."

"Yessir..." Will's voice was soft. Subdued. "I messed up. Deserve to be spanked..." he admitted unhappily. "H... how hard?" he couldn't help but ask.

Ethan kissed the side of Will's head and then one of his ears. "Just with my hand. No implements." He led his lover over to the couch and sat down, gently drawing Will across his lap.

Will didn't fight the position at all, immediately slumping over Ethan's lap in acceptance of what was about to occur. He might be squirming later- probably would be- but he wasn't going to be difficult if he could help it.

Ethan rubbed Will's back gently for a few moments and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Will let out a tiny huff of air, whining softly, but otherwise managed not to make noise. He deserved thus and didn't want to make Ethan feel bad about doing it. He couldn't help but shift slightly at the sting.

Ethan wrapped his other arm tight and snug around Will's waist and settled into a pattern of swats, working over every inch of his lover's backside, down to mid-thigh, before starting over from the top.

By the time Ethan started over, the slight shifting had turned to squirms and Will was whimpering. Ethan wasn't going easy. Will would definitely feel the spanking for at least a few hours after it was done. "You... you'll forgive me?" he blurted, his insecurity overcoming what he knew for a few seconds.

" _Always_ ," Ethan responded. "I love you and you're _mine_. You belong to me." He began a third circuit of smacks, going a fraction harder and faster.

"Yours...always and forever..." Will choked out, before a soft sob escaped. Soon, he was quietly but vocally crying. He didn't hide anything.

Ethan delivered some final swats to Will's sit spots and thighs and then called the spanking done, carefully moving his lover onto his lap instead of over it and hugging him tightly.

Will clung to Ethan, still crying. "Can't lose you... I'd die inside..." he whispered.

"You won't lose me," Ethan promised. "I came back to you."

"I was scared..." Will said, in a tiny, helpless voice. He felt helpless. Almost young.

"I know." Ethan kissed him gently. "But you don't need to be scared anymore, my little minion. I've got you."

Will returned the kiss before nuzzling Ethan's neck and snuggling close. "I'm still your minion?" He sounded a bit surer of himself, Ethan reassuring him.

"Still my little minion," Ethan confirmed, rubbing his hand gently down Will's back and over his bottom. "That would never change. No matter what happens."

"...Love you, Banana..." Will nuzzled more.

"I love you." Ethan gently pulled Will back onto the couch with him, letting his hand roam over the other man's body.

Will shivered. "Wanna feel you... sir. Need to feel you..." Will let his own hands run over Ethan's body.

"Touch me. Explore my body," Ethan invited, even as his own hands glided over Will's whole body.

Will took that permission and ran with it, exploring and memorizing every inch he could reach. He shifted clothing where possible so he could touch skin, kissing everywhere he could reach as well.

Ethan slid his hands down Will's back and over his bottom, gently squeezing them and then his lover's thighs. He began to kiss Will's ears and his neck.

"Yours..." Will whimpered softly. "Take me, Ethan... please?"

"Mine." Ethan flipped them over, pinning Will under him. He kissed the back of Will's neck, nipping the skin lightly, then reached for the lube.

Will shivered again, moaning softly with need. He spread his legs enough for Ethan to fit between them.

Ethan coated himself with the lube and grasped Will's hips, positioning his lover so that he could push inside, gripping Will tightly.

The whimpered groan Will expelled as he felt himself stretch around his lover was need filled and pleased. He clenched around his mate pulling him into his body greedily.

Ethan grasped Will's hips and began to thrust inside his lover, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the back of Will's neck before gently nipping his skin.

Will groaned at the nipping, canting his hips so Ethan could thrust deeper and begged, "Mark me inside and out... please... need to feel you have me even when you aren't in me...."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked softly, lips moving against Will's skin. "You'll be sore later."

"I'm sure... but... you decide. If we have a mission, I don't want to be a liability," Will almost gasped. "...And... you're in charge."

"No missions right now." Ethan began to gently bite and lightly scratch over Will's body, even as he continued to thrust inside the other man. He didn't bite or scratch too hard, but it was enough to leave behind marks.

Will shivered at the slightly rougher affection, becoming more aroused. "Love you so much... love feeling you on me... in me..."

"I love you." Ethan began to suck as well as bite, leaving behind marks. He gripped Will's hips tighter, thrusting in deeper.

"...Belong to you..." Will moaned. He could feel his body tightening in preparation for release.

" _Always_." Ethan's grip on his lover's hips tightened, almost to the point of pain, as his member grew and swelled and his own release came over him.

Feeling Ethan's release coating his insides and filling him caused Will to lose that last fraction of his control. His own orgasm tore through him, his body spasming and his own release spurting out of him.

Ethan wrapped his arms more tightly around Will's waist, holding onto his lover, gently kissing one of the marks he'd left.

Once done, Will collapsed, dragging Ethan down on top of him like a blanket. His bottom was sore from the spanking and he was very sensitive inside and out... he let out a happy sigh. "Are we home for a while?" he whispered. "I... I need to give you control... for a bit longer..." he admitted shyly.

"We're home for a while," Ethan replied, kissing Will's neck. "I won't let you go, my little minion."

"So... I listen to you? For everything?" Will smiled hopefully.

"For everything," Ethan confirmed. "You do what I tell you when I tell you."

"Yes, sir..." Will nearly purred. He was always happy when he was meant to obey his lover; never felt so safe and secure as when he was in Ethan's control.

Ethan kissed his shoulder and wrapped his arms tight around Will, settling in place like he truly was his lover's blanket.

Will's sigh was contented and he snuggled back into his lover. He had no plans to move, ever again, unless Ethan ordered.

** The End **


End file.
